


Overdose

by queeneilonwy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Overdosing, gender neutral reader, mild drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneilonwy/pseuds/queeneilonwy
Summary: While Gavin is at work, you revert back to your old ways and take one too many pills.





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the extension InteractiveFics on Google Chrome to replace (Y/N) with your own name! (https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

Your hands trembled, the orange bottle in your palms shaking the contents inside. You knew you shouldn’t be doing this. You'd promised your boyfriend you'd stop.

 _Don’t do this…_ you thought. _You’re better than this._

For you, the abuse of your medication wasn’t about making you feel better when you were sad, upset, or angry. It was about the addiction of the feeling abusing it gave you. That sense of euphoria, the dizziness in your head, the weakness of your limbs. All of it combined made you feel… _good._

You tried to muster up tears, any emotion at all to show yourself that you knew you shouldn’t want to do this. You begged the feeling of guilt to invade your mind and body, but nothing came.

With no facial expression at all, you popped open the bottle of pills and poured the contents into your hand. You didn’t look away from your appearance in the mirror when you reached for your water, but now, slowly, you glanced down at the powdery solids in your palm.

Seven red circular tablets formed a pile in your hand. Before you could study them any further, you threw them into your mouth and washed them down with yout drink.

Your attention focused itself back on your face in the mirror, waiting for the medication to take effect. Slowly, the sound of blood rushing in your ears became clearer. Your eyes closed as you let the dizziness consume your mind, fingers gripping the edge of the sink.

_I should lay down._

As carefully as you could, you steadied yourself against the wall and shuffled to your bedroom, hands beginning to shake slightly. You could see the light from the room getting closer.

_Almost there… Just a few more steps…_

A sudden bout of weakness overtook you, and you cursed out loud.

_Not yet… So close. Keep holding on, (Y/N)._

Faintly, you heard a door opening and closing, shoes being kicked off, a bag and jacket being discarded on the couch.

Gavin was home.

_Shit, no, not right now!_

Your body tremored violently, your hand threatening to slip from its support on the wall. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, practically hear it beating.

“(Y/N)! I'm home!”

Gavin’s rough voice reached your ears. You could tell he sounded tired.

Another weak spell had your body collapsing against the wall. You'd taken too much this time. You knew you needed help.

“Gav-” You let out a breathy plea for your boyfriend, hoping he’d heard you despite your inability to speak up.

Gavin’s ears twitched at the faint sound of his name.

“(Y/N)?”

You could hear him. He was so close. You shoved yourself off the wall, letting one hand support you again and began to stumble towards his voice. Another brutal tremor ripped through your body and your support on the wall buckled, hand slipping from the surface and figure falling. Your mind blacked out.

\---

“Fuck!”

Gavin caught sight of you in the hallway, your body trembling and barely holding itself up. He knew you were about to fall, so he sprinted towards you, grabbing you right at the moment your support failed. He clung to you tightly, slowly lowering you until he was able to lay you gently down on the floor, your eyes open wide, but gaze unresponsive.

“(Y/N)!” He pushed your hair out of your face and shook you gently, trying desperately to get you to respond. “(Y/N), baby, talk to me.”

Your eyes remained unfocused and he fought back the urge to tear up. “(Y/N), sweetheart, please. Look at me. I’m right here, honey.”

Gavin shook you roughly this time, but nothing changed.

“Shit!” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and fumbled with it. “Okay, baby. It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna call an ambulance and everything’s gonna be okay.” His eyes forced their gaze to pay attention to the phone, dialing the numbers.

“Gav?”

Gavin jumped softly, looking back down at you whose stare was now focused on his frantic actions. Absently, he dropped the phone, one button away from calling an ambulance, and grasped yout face in his hands.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he whispered, thumbs stroking your cheeks. “Are you okay?”

You blinked slowly a few times, finding it difficult to pay attention to anything closely. “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“W-what’s-” Gavin removed his hands from your face and slowly guided you into a sitting position so that he could pull you into a bone crushing hug once you were up.

“Baby… I barely caught you before you fell, and you wouldn’t answer me.”

You tried to take in what he was telling you but you were having a difficult time fully understanding. Suddenly, you felt a wetness growing on your shoulder.

“Gavin?” You tried to pull away from him and when he finally let you, you were able to catch sight of his face.

Tears traveled down his cheeks, his eyes swollen and red. You raised your hand to wipe a few tears away from his watery gaze.

“Hey… Don’t cry. I’m okay, see?” You grabbed his face in both of your palms and leaned forward, letting your forehead touch his. “I’m okay, Gav.”

A sob tore through Gavin’s body, wracking his shoulders. “I was so scared, (Y/N). Your eyes were open, but you weren’t responding.”

You let your own tears fall. “I’m so sorry, Gavin. I broke our promise.”

A whimper escaped your lips and you buried your face in your hands, ashamed at what you were about to admit to him.

“I took too many pills this time, I’m so sorry.”

Gavin could barely make out what you were saying, your voice muffled by your hands and sobs.

“I didn’t expect to get so weak and I knew I was going to pass out and I thought I could make it to the bed before it happened, but-” Your words were cut off by your break down.

“Baby…”

Gavin’s voice was soft and quiet, his arms reaching forward to gather you in them. You lay your head against his chest and cried, fingers gripping his shirt in your fists.

“I’m so, so sorry Gavin,” you whined.

Tears flooded Gavin’s eyes again and he sighed softly, burying his face in your hair. “We’ll get through it, (Y/N). I’ll help you, sweetheart. I’m here for you.”


End file.
